Electrical laminates are usually prepared from bisphenol A based epoxy resins advanced with tetrabromobisphenol A and cured with a biguanide such as dicyandiamide. These electrical laminates usually require curing at 350.degree. F. for about an hour to obtain an adequate cure. It would be desirable to obtain an adequate cure. It would be desirable to have laminates which are cured in much less time e.g. within about ten minutes without a substantial loss in its physical properties.